The Wizard of OZ (Behind the Scenes)
by jyvonne13
Summary: A story of what you didn't see when Dorothy landed in OZ. What was the wizard's reaction when he found out? What's the deal with the red shoes? Why did the wizard really send her to kill the wicked witch? And what were his feelings when it was all said and done?
1. The Witch is Dead

**Alright, so we all know this had to happen, right? This is still a story of Oz The Great and Powerful. A lot had to have happened behind the scenes of the Wizard of OZ. And now i'm going to tell you exactly what happened. Or at least what I think happened. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OZ THE GREAT AND POWERFUL OR THE WIZARD OF OZ!**

* * *

**The Wizard of OZ (Behind the Scenes)**

The Witch is Dead!

Oscar Diggs was sitting in the throne room of the Emerald City palace eating a box of chocolates a munchkin had gotten him that morning. He popped one into his mouth. "Mmm, this one's minty."

"Can I have one?" Finley asked. He flew over and sat on top of the gold and emerald throne.

Oz wanted it all for himself but he reluctantly handed over a piece of candy to the winged monkey above him. Before he could eat another one, the intercom turned on.

"Mr. Wizard, someone is here to see you. She has a 12:00 appointment," said the secretary at the front of the palace.

Oz sighed. "Give me 5 minutes." He put the chocolate in a drawer and threw away the wrapper then he went behind the curtain with Finley. "Bring them in," Oz said back to the secretary in the intercom. He turned the smoke machine on and the image of the wizard was projected in the smoke and lights. A young munchkin girl came in looking nervous. "So what can the Great and Powerful Oz do for you?"

"Well Mr. Wizard, sir, I actually just wanted some advice," she said kind of nervously

He raised his eyebrows but accepted it. He was used to giving advice. Sometimes it seemed like he was OZ's personal therapist. People always came in asking for him to listen to their problems and give them advice. "Alright then, what kind of advice?"

"Well, you see I like this boy but my best friend likes him too…"

Oz resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He liked the job of being the wizard and he appreciated the people of Oz as well. He felt like he was doing something right and worthwhile with his life like he'd always wanted and never could have gotten back in Kansas. But sometimes it really got to be a drag with the things people came to him for and sometimes he just wanted to kick back and relax and not have to worry about anyone's needs but his own.

"So what should I do?" she asked when she finished her story.

"What I suggest is that you talk to this guy. Find out how he really feels and if he goes for your best friend then there's no way you can change what he wants. If it's meant to be, you'll be together, if not then he wasn't worth your time to begin with and you'll find someone better."

"Thank you Mr. wizard." She left the room.

Oz, Tinker, and Finley came from behind the curtain.

"You certainly give good advice," Tinker said.

Oz resumed his place on the throne with his chocolates. "Yeah, well, it's just common sense."

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he said.

"Glinda."

He sat up. "Come in." The door opened and the beautiful witch came into the room. He stood up and came over to her. "Where have you been all day?" he said placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Taking care of some business. And I have some news for you."

"Which is?"

"Evanora is dead," she said.

"Seriously?" Finley said flying over. "How?"

She took Oz's hand. "Come walk with me and I'll tell you."

They walked throughout the castle and once they left the throne room, a little girl made of China caught up with them. "Hello Glinda."

"Hello China," Glinda said.

"So what happened?" Oz asked impatient to hear the news.

"Well," Glinda began. "This afternoon Evanora had been in a town down south terrorizing the people and I had been on my way to stop her. I was right outside of the city when I saw a house fall out of the sky…"

"A house?" Oz said for a moment not sure if he had heard correctly. "That's weird."

"Well that house fell on Evanora and crushed her."

"It was that easy this whole time?!" Oz exclaimed in disbelief. "After all we've had to deal with for over 15 years, all we had to do was drop a freaking house on her?!"

Glinda couldn't help but giggle.

"Was anyone in the house?" China asked.

"Yes, there was a girl named Dorothy and her dog Toto. They're from Kansas, Oz. They got stuck in a tornado and now they're stranded. So I told them to come here."

"Why did you tell them that? You know I can't send them home," Oz said as they stopped near one of the big windows overlooking OZ.

"I know that darling. But _I_ can."

He elbowed her. "You never offered to send me home," he said jokingly.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "I didn't offer because we needed you back then. And because you loved me. Do you really want to leave Oz?"

He kissed her cheek. "Of course not dear. When should I be expecting this girl…what did you say her name was?"

"Dorothy Gale," Glinda replied.

"Gale?" Oz said pausing for a moment. John Gale was the man Annie had been going to marry so many years ago. Maybe there were many people with the name Gale, but was there really a chance that this girl could be Annie's daughter?

She put her hand on his. "Oscar? Are you okay?" She faintly remembered the name of the man Annie had been going to marry. Was he really thinking about her now of all times? She'd always known deep down inside that Oscar had never forgotten Annie, no matter how much they two of them went through.

"Yeah," he said snapping out of it. This was no time to be thinking about Annie. This was serious. "When is she going to be here?"

"Ideally a couple of days, but as you can imagine Theodora isn't happy about the death of her sister and will stop at nothing to destroy her."

"The poor girl doesn't stand a chance," Finley said.

"Which is why I'll be watching over her the whole time. I can't leave this child out there completely alone to face Theodora. And there's another problem."

"How many more problems can there be?" Oscar said.

"She's wearing Evanora's ruby slippers."

Oscar nearly fell down the stairs. Glinda had created enchanted her shoes so many years ago for fun to make them do crazy things like walk by themselves and jump around the castle. Evanora had stolen them and used them to turn back into her beautiful self after Glinda had destroyed her necklace and revealed her true ugly form. Evanora had been using the magic ever since and Glinda had never been able to take them back. Now this Dorothy girl was wearing those shoes which were enchanted and now tainted with dark magic.

"You didn't tell her to take them off?!" he exclaimed.

"She couldn't! They wouldn't come off. Hopefully nothing bad comes out of this. But I'll be watching over her and I'll protect her."

"Alright," Oz said. He squeezed her hand. "You just be careful."

She kissed him. "Don't worry about me. You just wait for her to arrive."

* * *

**The shoes weren't in the Oz the Great and Powerful movie. I think they were made afterwards somehow. I might write a separate story about it.**

**This was all a plan set up from the beginning...or most of it was. Read on to find out how Oz screws it all up!**


	2. Kill The Wicked Witch

Kill The Wicked Witch

Oz stood near the window in one of the palace towers looking at the view of Oz. This girl had definitely caused some kind of trouble. He could see black clouds and flying monkeys and Theodora's soldiers more often than usual. Glinda had been out protecting her the best she could and he worried about her. He always worried about Glinda whenever she dealt with the witches.

But he had decided what he would say to Dorothy when she came. He couldn't send her home, but he could do something else.

"When is she going to get here?" Finley asked hopping up on the windowsill with China.

"According to Glinda, she should be here today."

"What are you going to tell her?" China asked.

"Simple, I'm going to tell her to kill Theodora."

Finley and China gasped. "Why?!"

"Evanora's already gone, now we've just got to take care of Theodora somehow. I'll tell her I'll send her home if she kills the witch. There'll be no more evil witches in OZ and there will finally be peace. Now, if only she'll get here before Glinda does…"

"Glinda's not going to like it," China pointed out.

"I know. But she'll have to understand. I'm doing this for her." He looked at the two of them seriously. "Neither of you tell her this, understand? This is between you and me." He looked back out the window and down below people were greeting Dorothy and a scarecrow, a tin man, and a lion. "Hmm, I didn't know she had friends. I hope they don't want anything too. Come on."

They went into the throne room just as they got a call from the secretary. "Someone's here to see you Mr. wizard."

"Send her up," he replied. They all got behind the curtain and turned on the smoke machine. Dorothy and her friends came in and they looked afraid at the sight of his face in the eerily colored smoke in the dark room. "So you're Dorothy?" he said. "I've been expecting you."

"Yes, Mr. Wizard," she said nervously. "The good witch sent me here."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I-I'd like you to send me back home sir. I'm from Kansas and I got stranded here by a tornado." She pulled the scarecrow forward. "This is my friend the scarecrow. He'd like something too sir."

"Well let's hear it. What do you want?"

"I-I'd like a brain sir. My head is only filled with hay and stuffing. I'd like to have some of your great wisdom."

"And you, you over grown slot machine?" he said to the tin man.

"Um…a heart sir. The ability to have emotions and feel what it truly means to love."

Oz turned to the lion. "And you?"

The lion went for the door screaming and Oz was tempted to laugh at how ridiculous it was. Dorothy pulled him back and made him speak. "Tell him what you want."

"I-I-I want some courage sir. So I can…go back to being king of the jungle."

"And you expect me to grant your wishes?" Oz said.

"Yes sir," Dorothy said.

"And what do I get out of it?"

"Well…we'd be very grateful to you sir."

Oz laughed. "You think your gratitude is enough?!"

"What _do_ you want sir?"

"I won't grant any of your wishes unless…you kill Theodora, the wicked witch of the east!"

Dorothy and her friends looking horrified. "Mr. Wizard, I'm sure there has to be another way…!"

"Either you kill the witch or you can forget about going home and everything else you want! And don't come back until you do it!" Behind the curtain he motioned to Tinker and he turned off the smoke and the lights.

"Mr. Wizard, wait!" Dorothy exclaimed. After realizing he wouldn't come back, she and her friends left the room.

Oz came from behind the curtain. "I think that's a job well done."

"I still can't believe you did it," Finley said.

"It doesn't matter." He went for the door and left the room. "She'll kill Theodora and Glinda will send her home."

The main doors opened and Glinda came in.

"Good luck," China said and they left the two of them alone.

Glinda came over to Oz and he hugged her. "Has Dorothy been here?"

"Yes, she has."

"Where is she?"

"I sent her to Theodora."

Glinda's eyes got wide. "Why?!"

"I told her I won't send her home until she kills Theodora." Seeing the look on her face he suddenly regretted everything.

"You did what?!" Her eyes were burning with anger. "Oscar, why did you tell her to do that?!" She turned her back on him and stomped away.

He followed her up the stairs. "Glinda…" He turned her around at the top of the stairs and put his hands on her shoulders. "Glinda, don't be mad. I did this for _you_."

"How could you have done this for _me_? I would never wish death on anyone. You know that."

"I know dear, but Evanora is already gone. If Theodora is gone, there will be no more evil witches and we can all live in peace. They won't be coming after us anymore and I won't have to worry about your safety anymore and you won't have to worry about mine."

"But what if she doesn't make it out alive? You know Theodora, Oz. You know how powerful and merciless she is and she has all of those guards and flying monkeys. Dorothy's house killed her sister! Can you imagine how angry she is right now? If we can barely stop her, what makes you think a 14 year old girl can? Did you think about that?"

He realized she was right. Now that he thought about it, Dorothy didn't stand a chance. "I guess I didn't."

She went over to the couch and sat down. He sat next to her and held her hand. "Glinda, I'm sorry. I didn't realize…I wasn't thinking. I was just trying to look out for you."

"Yeah you weren't thinking." She looked at him and could see the sincerity in his eyes. She softened up a bit and brushed her fingers across his cheek. "It's okay Oz. I understand what you were trying to do." She sighed. "I just don't feel right about it."

* * *

**Glinda comes up with a perfect solution to the problem...and Oscar ruins it with his crazy ideas. How does she put up with him?**


	3. You're Nothing But A Liar!

You're Nothing But A Liar!

Oz was lounging around the castle the next evening. He hadn't heard any word that Theodora had been killed so he was waiting for Dorothy to come back. He was starting to feel like he had been wrong to make her do it. Glinda was right; a 14 year old girl couldn't get rid of an evil witch bent on revenge. Especially if them, the powerful king and queen of OZ couldn't even do it themselves.

He was up the stairs above the throne in one of the rooms sitting on the couch. Glinda had just left and he was sitting there fantasizing about what they'd do when all of this was over.

"Mr. Wizard?" he heard Dorothy call.

He sat up. She was back? Now? He got up and went to the balcony above the throne and looked down. The room was dark but he could see her and her friends down there looking for him. He started panicking. If he wasn't down there they'd find out he wasn't a wizard. He ran down the stairs cursing under his breath and ducked behind the curtain before they could see him. He turned on the microphone. "The wizard isn't home right now. Come back later," he said trying to cover it up while he worked on turning on the smoke machine.

He was too late though. They were standing next to him with their arms crossed and there was no more covering it up.

"You're not a wizard," Dorothy said. "You're nothing but a phony."

"I am a wizard…" he said trying one more time.

"Now he thinks we're stupid," the tin man said.

Oz stood up. He knew when he was defeated. "Alright, alright, you've got me. I'm not a wizard."

"So you're a liar!" Dorothy said angrily. "You've lied to everyone!"

They came out from behind the curtain.

"And you sent us to kill the witch!" Dorothy said.

"You've got me all wrong," Oz tried to explain. "I didn't do this just to be mean…"

"Then why did you do it?" the scarecrow said just as angry as Dorothy and the rest of them. "Why would you lie to everyone and tell everyone you're a wizard?!"

"Just listen," Oz said. "I got here a few years ago. I'm from Kansas, just like you and my hot air balloon got stuck in a tornado. And when I got here, everyone thought I was going to fulfill some prophecy about being a wizard and I went along with it. I saved everyone from the witches and they made me their king. So I've been in here ever since posing as a wizard."

They still looked at him with disdain.

"I know it still sounds bad. I did it for selfish reasons at first. All I wanted was the money. But then I did it to give people hope and save them."

Dorothy was still disappointed. "But if you're not a wizard, that means I won't be able to get home."

"I'm sorry I can't send you home," Oz said sincerely. He turned to the others. "And I'm sorry I can't give you what you want either. I would if I could."

All of a sudden a bubble came through the window and Glinda came out. "Well I can't say what you did was all bad. At least you were honest about it Oz."

"Is there a way for me to get home?" Dorothy asked barely hanging on to her last bit of hope.

"There certainly is a way," Glinda replied.

"Why did you send me all over OZ?"

"Because there were things you needed to discover about yourself. And being here helped you discover that home is in your heart. And if you know that, then you are able to go home."

Dorothy turned to Oz. "You could have gone home too, couldn't you?"

"I could have," Oz said. "But I have a better life here than I did back in Kansas. I'm more than just a carnival magician here. And if I had left, I wouldn't have my wife."

The scarecrow looked back and forth between Oz and Glinda. "You're a couple?"

"Yes we are," Glinda said. She turned to Dorothy. "Say your good bye's Dorothy. You can go home now."

Dorothy said good bye to all of her friends.

"Now Dorothy, just click your heels three times and say there's no place like home."

"There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home."

And in an instant she was gone. Only the ruby shoes were left behind.

Glinda picked them up and held them at arm's length as if they were dirty laundry. "It'll take days to purify these."

Oscar was giving her a confused look. "Why exactly did you tell her to click her heels and say there's no place like home?"

She didn't have to do any of that at all. With a wave of Glinda's wand everything would have been taken care of. "I thought it would be cute, okay?!"

* * *

**Why Dorothy had to click her heels? I'd never thought about it until I wrote this. I guess it's just sweet little Glinda trying to make the situation more interesting.**


	4. Finally At Peace

Finally At Peace

That night all of Oz was celebrating the end of the evil witches. Oz and Glinda stood on the balcony of the Emerald city castle overlooking the city who were still partying at nearly midnight.

Oscar couldn't help but feel bad about what had happened. No, no about Dorothy going to kill the witch. That had turned out okay in the end. Or Evanora getting crushed by the house. She had that coming to her. She was the true wicked witch after all.

No, he felt bad about what happened to Theodora. He remembered how she had been when he first arrived in OZ. She was a beautiful sweet young lady who wouldn't have thought of hurting anyone. She had been on no one's side. All she had wanted was peace throughout OZ.

And he had led her on and made her think that he loved her. He hated how much of a womanizer he had been back then. If he hadn't kissed her and danced with her that night and given her that stupid music box, none of this would have happened. She wouldn't have been heartbroken. Evanora wouldn't have made her wicked to seal off her heart. She wouldn't have tried to destroy OZ all those times. She might even be on their side today. And moreover, she wouldn't be dead now.

He regretted all of it. He held no grudges against Theodora now. He felt bad for her. And he hoped that she was in a better place now and not suffering because of what she was turned into but living in prosperity because of her kind heart that still lived on deep inside.

"I feel like this is my fault."

She looked up at him in surprise that he would say that. "Why? You did nothing wrong honey. I mean, well, you sent a little girl to kill a ruthless witch but it all turned out okay."

"Theodora wouldn't have had to die if it weren't for me. You remember how she was before. She never deserved any of this."

They both were silent for a moment lost in their own thoughts. Finally Glinda spoke. "Would you have married her instead?"

"Huh? No. I told you, I never loved Theodora."

"But you met her first. You two could have had something that we don't."

He shook his head. "Glinda, I know things wouldn't have worked out with me and Theodora. When we met, there was no spark. It was just the kind of man I was back then and it wasn't my heart telling me to go to her. But when we met…"

"You thought I was Annie," she said with a smirk.

He chuckled. "No…well, yeah…but that's not what I was getting at! You and I had that spark that Theodora and I never did. You understand me on so many levels. I couldn't imagine being married to her and having our children with her."

Glinda smiled happy to hear him say that and assure her. "It's a good thing it all worked out in the end."

"You're not mad at me now are you? You know, for my 'plan' that I thought was so amazing?"

"Well considering this was the outcome, I can't be mad at you now. I still don't like the way you went about it though."

He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "You're really stubborn you know that?"

She elbowed him. "Oscar you are the most stubborn man I've ever met in my life!"

He lifted her chin and kissed her lips. "I guess that makes us perfect for each other then." They looked back out at the crowds celebrating. "You know, we should have a little celebration of our own."

She looked at him and saw the suggestive look in his eyes. She smiled and kissed him passionately. "Let's go inside Oz."

* * *

**Yes he said their _children_. Plural. More than one. I wrote about the birth of the first one in "The Good, the Bad, and the Worst" but not the others. I'll get around to it. **

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. Peace my loves!**


End file.
